


Nameless Man

by BluePaperCraneOfDoom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bullying, Captivity, Chains, Cowgirl Position, Demon Hunters, Demons, Dominatrix, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Overstimulation, Power Exchange, Size Difference, Small Penis, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaperCraneOfDoom/pseuds/BluePaperCraneOfDoom
Summary: A young demon hunter finds herself chained in a mysterious place. Her kidnapper doesn't realize what he's dealing with.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 16





	Nameless Man

Kaylrin was used to pain. The young night elf woman had years ago dedicated her life to the cause of the Illidari, and she was no stranger to pain and sacrifice. Pain could be used to one’s advantage, it could be channelled into power. Pain fostered a unique kind of strength.

Despite all of the advantages that it could provide, she had never learned to enjoy the feeling of it.

As she slowly woke from her dazed sleep, several parts of her body cried out in agony. Her face stung with several fresh cuts, and she could feel dried blood crusted on her cheeks. Her arms and torso were covered in a smattering of deep bruises, and every muscle within her burned with fatigue and overuse. Her long turquoise hair was messy and tangled. It felt as though she had just barely survived an intense sparring match with somebody she was not prepared to face.

Judging from the metal shackles around her wrists, it was a reasonable assumption that she had indeed lost a fight to the wrong person. Kaylrin also noticed that she had been stripped down to nothing but her underwear. All of her belongings had been taken. Her memory was patchy, she couldn’t recall most of the past few days, or who she might have possibly encountered that would be able to reduce her to this humiliating state. The last thing she remembered was being in Dalaran city... but who would have attacked her there? Such a thing was forbidden, and guards enforced the peace within. Perhaps she had been lured outside the gates?

While Kaylrin mulled over her plight, she tugged on the chains around her arms to test their strength. She was irritated to find they only allowed her to step about four feet away from the wall. The feeling of helpless captivity enraged her.

She would find the person responsible for this and make them suffer. 

Hoping to find a weakness in this prison to exploit, Kaylrin took a moment to clear her head. She knew that sheer anger and spite alone would not help her escape, and that she needed to truly analyze the situation. The rooms beside her felt strange, now that she thought about it, in a way she couldn’t quite place at first. 

She took advantage of the spectral sight that she had sacrificed her mortal eyes to acquire, and was horrified to realize that outside these walls she was surrounded by many demons. Some large, some small, but there were dozens- and they were on all sides of her. They didn’t seem to move far in any direction, however, and she guessed that most of them were held captive like she was.

What was this place? 

As she tried to make sense of it, a new presence stepped close enough for her to detect. It was a powerful presence, certainly, but not demonic like the rest. It seemed to be coming closer at a quick pace, and not long after she sensed it she could hear footsteps down the hall. It was coming directly towards her.

A key jingled within the lock across from where she was chained, and a moment later the door swung open. In strode the strange figure, with a confidence unusual for a mortal surrounded by hellspawn. The presence stopped moving a few feet from her, and at last she was able to get a better sense of what this creature was.

Before her stood a well groomed blood elf male, neatly dressed in dark robes. His skin was extremely pale, in stark contrast to the deep red hair that came just past his shoulders. Beside the man was a small imp- a jumpy, evil, and filthy little creature that followed its master dutifully wherever it was led. She was disgusted by the very sight of the wretched thing. He quickly dismissed the imp with a wave of his hand, and shut the door behind it as it left. 

This blood elf was clearly a warlock, who meddled with demons in ways far too friendly for Kaylrin’s tastes. She believed the world would be safer without such people in it.

Fueled by hate and a desire for freedom, she lunged forward as if to strike him… but was pulled short from his body by mere inches as the chains on her wrists ran out of slack. He seemed to know exactly how far into the room he could walk before she would be able to touch him. He smirked as her body strained against the shackles, so close to him that she could feel his breath on her skin, but she was unable to lay a finger on him.

“Don’t waste too much effort struggling against those chains,” he told her calmly. “They have been reinforced with magic strong enough to contain creatures far more powerful than you. I would hate for you to hurt yourself any worse.”

“You bastard!” she hissed through gritted teeth. Her voice echoed in on itself, as if multiple voices were speaking in unison. “How can you keep such evil creatures like mere pets to entertain you? How many lives do you put at risk by keeping them alive instead of killing them outright? You are just another threat to this world. I should kill you as well.”

He laughed in response to her threat, which sent a spike of embarrassed rage through her. He was mocking her! How was he so unafraid? He must not have realized what she was capable of, she told herself.

“Oh, don’t worry. I take all the proper precautions with my ‘pets’. I wouldn’t dare do anything to put my own life at risk,” he said as he smugly gestured to her just-short-enough chains. “Besides, you don’t have a lot of room to speak, demon hunter. You look more like a demon than you look like an elf. How long has it been since you gave up part of yourself for power?”

His words angered her, but she felt a trickle of shame as well. She began to defend her choices, to justify her sacrifice. She argued to him the differences that separated them: that her motives were selfless and his were not.

The warlock did not appear to even be listening, and he was quick to interrupt her.

“I never said that you needed to be ashamed of it. In fact I feel quite the opposite. Whether you believe me or not, I actually admire the Illidari. I could never do such a thing myself.” He sighed at the sentiment, and paused briefly as if he were imagining something in his mind.

Looking down at the blood elf, Kaylrin noticed a provocative bulge straining against the seam of his pants. The sight of it sent a flush of heat through her body that she had not felt in ages, and she consciously realized for the first time how pent up she truly was.

“Oh, but I digress. You have no idea what I’ve gone through to get my hands on one of you demon hunters… and I would do it all again in a heartbeat if I had to. You are truly exquisite.” He reached out slowly and brushed a lock of her messy hair out of her face as he spoke, tucking it behind one ear. The touch was so delicate it felt almost affectionate. He carefully caressed one curved horn on her head with his palm, which sent a shiver down her spine. He was close enough now that she could snap his neck in a mere second, the chains were just long enough for her to reach his delicate form. 

Yet, she dared not to move- she had suddenly found herself interested in something other than murder and revenge. He paused for a moment, to test her reaction to the touch, then took another step forward. 

He carefully reached behind her head. He fiddled for a moment to find the knot of her blindfold, before undoing it and allowing it to drop to the floor. Her eye sockets were empty, mutilated by her own hand long ago. Instead of flesh, they flickered and burned full of a hot green flame. The sight horrified and disturbed most people… yet this strange blood elf reacted with a delighted smile. 

He slipped a hand under the waistband of his pants, rubbing his own throbbing erection. She was not sure if he was doing it to tease her, or if he was truly aroused by the sight of another elven body twisted and corrupted by demonic energies. He was dripping with precum in moments, the musky smell of it awakening an intense lust within her. Her body tensed as she tried to resist the disgraceful urge to mate with this warlock. He stripped himself from the waist down, and carefully brushed a hand against her inner thigh. His fingers rubbed intentionally against her clit, sending a jolt of intense pleasure through her. In that moment, all worries of disgrace immediately vanished from her mind. Only one thought remained.

She needed more.

In an instant, Kaylrin had transformed into a grotesque form- one that was truly, fully demonic. It was much larger than her normal frame, hulking with strength she could never normally wield. Her entire body glowed hot with felfire, heating the metal around her wrists until it was brittle. She strained against them for only a moment longer before the cuffs cracked and shattered apart, much to the shock and awe of her captor. 

The metamorphosis was brief and she quickly returned to her previous form, her limbs trembling from the rush of power and adrenaline.

She stepped closer to the man with a wide grin on her face and her wings outstretched, taunting her victory over his magic. The green flames on her skin burned hot another few seconds before fading away. Though he seemed surprised that she had managed to free herself, he did not beg or cower for mercy. Rather, he stood eagerly, anticipating what she might do to him with awestruck adoration.

She gripped him with one strong hand by the neck, raising his slender form up in the air as she inspected him. Despite the bravado he put on display, she could now smell his fear.

“Ask for a demon, and a demon you shall receive,” she taunted.

She threw him harshly to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He coughed and gasped, scrambling to catch his breath, but she gave no moment for respite. She practically pounced upon her prey, straddling his hips to pin him down against the cold concrete floor. She wrenched his pants down to his knees, completely baring his throbbing cock. It looked perfectly proportional to his body, perhaps even a bit bigger than average, and was surrounded by well groomed hair just as red as what was on his scalp. Despite his substantial size, it looked awfully small with her large hand wrapped around it. He was covered in his own slick precum, and she began to slowly, firmly, stroke her fist up and down- eliciting a shaky moan from the man as he struggled not to beg for more.

“Well, I’m sure that blood elf women must consider you to be well endowed,” she mocked. “By my people’s standards, however.... It would be generous to call you just below average.” He looked a little flustered by the comment, but did not defend himself from it. It was true, her entire hand wrapped around the full length of his cock and left nothing except the very tip exposed. She had taken to rubbing slow circles around it with her thumb, lubricated by his own fluid. It was maddeningly teasing, but he knew that she had complete control of the situation and he did not dare fight her now. A chilling realization crossed his mind: he was entirely at the mercy of the woman he had kidnapped.

His breathing hitched in his throat when her hand pulled away, desperately thrusting his hips just a little into the empty air. He looked to see why she had stopped, only for his eyes to nearly roll into the back of his head as she shifted her torso and sat down- swallowing his entire cock into her slippery warm embrace. She was tighter than he would have expected considering their size difference, though it was still much looser than the women of his own kind. Yet, this demon hunter did not complain or seem bothered by his size at all. She no longer spoke or even looked at him, her thoughts turned entirely towards sating her intense lust. She rode him with incredible energy, bouncing up and down relentlessly without seeming to need to pause for rest. She angled her hips with every downward thrust to ensure he would prod against her most sensitive places, and made sure to flex and squeeze at just the perfect intervals.

It did not take long for him to climax from such treatment.

He flooded her with his warm seed, but whether she did not notice or simply did not care he could not be sure. She continued, unrelenting, not yet satisfied and not intending to stop until she was. He clawed at the ground, at her, anything he could as he tried to pull away. It was too much- the stimulation was intensified tenfold after his first orgasm. His struggle was futile, however, against this woman’s unholy strength. 

She continued to squeeze and twist with every motion. He was nearly in tears, a mess of moans and screams and yelps of desperate overwhelming pleasure. It felt as if every nerve ending from the waist down in his body was on fire. He was not sure how much longer he could take this abuse. Surely, he thought, he would pass out from exhaustion before she would have her fill. Even the other demons he had copulated with in the past did not have such stamina as this.

Finally, what felt to him like hours later, she sat down one final time and contracted against him with almost painful tightness- her fingers curling into fists around his hair and her eyes shutting tightly as she reached the climax she had worked so hard for. Moments later and she had relaxed completely, breathing heavily as she was finally able to rest. A wide smile was plastered across her face as she dismounted the whimpering blood elf and watched a mix of their two fluids pour out of her and onto his torso.

“I have to thank you, warlock. You taught me what I’ve really been missing from my training regimen,” she said with a playful laugh. He had no words, he could only shake his head as he lay there, panting and trembling from the overstimulation. Kaylrin brushed some of the dirt from her limbs, and knelt at the ground beside him to rustle through his pockets. He did not try to stop her. He could not. He was exhausted.

She seemed satisfied once she found the key to the dungeon, which had been tied to a long cord. She placed it safely around her own neck before giving the nameless man a quick kiss on the lips and getting to her feet. She carefully made her way out of the dark room, turning to speak just one last thing to him before she locked the door behind herself.

“I trust you’ll eagerly await the next occasion that you see me. Rest up, my dear. I won’t go easy on you next time.”


End file.
